Feel That Fire
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: FOR ROSE RED TRAGEDY: CM Punk wants to show the most important person in his life how much she means to him. He wants to help her bring out the fire inside of her once again. CM Punk/OC, oneshot.


**A/N: This is yet another fic in my updating spree :) If there's a particular fic you'd like me to update/see, PM me.**

**Dedication: To Robbells for being her kooky, crazy, awesome, photographer-punching rock-star self! Hope you enjoy, mi amiga :)**

**Song used is "Feel That Fire", by Dierks Bentley. I do not own the song. **

**Please R&R, guys. Thanks =)

* * *

**

She's not like other girls.

_She wants her nails painted black_

_She wants the toy in the Cracker Jack_

_She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo_

Robin, my girlfriend of two years and the drummer for F4, is probably the most impulsive, random, beautiful girl I've ever met. She's everything a guy could want and more. Gorgeous figure, long dark hair, plus the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I could spend hours just appreciating her exotic beauty. But it's not just about the physical aspect when it comes to Robin. She's got a biting wit, just like me, and an unmatched passion for what she does. Sometimes I joke that she's the female version of me.

_She wants to wear my shirt to bed_

_She wants to make every stray a pet_

_And drive around in my truck with no place to go_

The majority of people like to follow in the footsteps of others, but Robin, she likes to make her _own _footsteps. Pave her way all on her own. When she goes after something, she goes after it with full force. My baby's always had this intense fire burning inside of her. Until lately, that is. I'm not quite sure who or what caused that fire to be extinguished, but it's gone. She doesn't have that fiery spark anymore. It saddens me, and I just want to wrap my arms around her and show her every day how beautiful she is, how much she means to me, and how I'd go to the end of the world for her if she asked me to. Call me sappy if you want, I don't care. This woman changed me, for the better. I'll forever be indebted to her for that accomplishment. I know that I'm not always the easiest person to live with, but despite all of my shortcomings, she's stood by me and loves me anyway.

_But she needs to feel that fire_

_The one that lets her know for sure_

_She's everything I want and more_

_A real desire, that lets her know I'd walk alone out on the wire_

_To make her feel that fire_

She doesn't have the easiest job—being a drummer in an insanely popular rock band may _seem _like a dream job, but it's actually the opposite. Yeah, there are major perks and benefits to being a musician, but the downside to the job is that she works very hard and gets virtually no respect for what she contributes to the music business. People constantly look down their noses at her line of work, insisting that it's not a "real job." Robin's never had a problem telling those doubters exactly what she thinks about their views of her job, and she pretends like it doesn't bother her, but I know it does. After a while, even the strongest person will break down due to the constant criticism and harsh words. Robin doesn't give them the satisfaction of letting them see what they've done to her—she just channels that anger into her work and plunges ahead with life. I just wish that she wasn't constantly being hounded by the paparazzi.

I take the blame for a lot of it. Her life was already hectic before she met me, and I'm sure that it didn't help matters when we started dating. Luckily, the press left us alone after a couple of months (and several threats from Robin's management team), instead deciding to focus on Britney Spears and her fourth comeback (or whatever number she's on now). Life's been pretty chill for the majority of our relationship.

_She wants a cabin in the woods_

_She wants to stand where nobody stood_

_Someday she wants a couple kids of her own_

Someday, when all this is over and we can both take time away from our careers, I'd like to whisk my lovely lady away for a couple weeks on a romantic vacation, since we don't get to spend very much time together. I'd love to start a family. Before Robin, I never entertained the notion of even having kids…I just never saw myself as a family man.

But being with Robin has made me reconsider. I love her that much, and I honestly have to say that I can't see myself with anyone but her. I want to give her all the love in my heart, make her happy the way she has done for me, and just let her know that I want to make a lifetime commitment with her, the love of my life and my best friend. I don't think she knows how much I love her, even though I tell her every day. I want to show her. I'm not the most romantic guy, but I'm gonna try my best.

_So as long as there's a breath to take_

_A smile to share, a prayer to bring_

_A chance to hold her hand and fan the flame_

_She's gonna feel that fire_

_The one that lets her know for sure_

_She's everything I want and more_

_A real desire, that lets her know I'd walk alone out on the wire_

_Yeah to make her feel that fire. Whoa…_

_Feel that fire_

As long as I'm around, Robin will know that even though some people might not like her, she's always got at least one fan at home. I'll play the part of the loving, dedicated, proud boyfriend as long as she'll let me. As long as the sun shines, the earth moves, and Pepsi is the most awesome beverage _ever_, I'll be by her side. She might not know it now, but Robin will feel that fire again. I'm gonna make sure of that. She deserves it. Besides, any woman who can put up with my horrible morning breath and earth-shattering snores deserves a reward of some kind.

* * *

**Not my best work, but hopefully you guys liked this =)**


End file.
